1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical fiber guided projectile system, and more particularly, to an improved optical fiber projectile system in which the projectile may be fired from an elongated tubular launcher without damage to the optical fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
This application is directed to an improvement of the invention disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/032,448, filed March 31, 1987. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/032,448 is specifically incorporated by reference for the purpose of providing a description of related art and background information on the function and operation of the projectile system improved by the invention of this application.
This subject invention provides an optical fiber guided projectile system wherein the projectile may be fired from a tubular launcher having a length significantly greater than the projectile wherein the optical fiber deployment is effected without damage to the optical fiber during launch.
The objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, in part will be apparent from the description, and in part may be obtained by reference to co-pending application Ser. No. 07/032,448, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.